Orphans
by PopcornWolf10
Summary: They were alone now. They were orphans, and this time they would be permanently. (One-shot set after Owari)


**Hello people its Wolf! I just watched Owari early and I now can't wait for season 5! It was such a good episode so I'm definately going to be writing alot of one-shots for it!**

 **I know I wrote a one-shot about the _thing_ that happened which broke our hearts but I felt it was pretty bad so I'm re-writing it and writing this aswell. This is dedicated to probably all of my favourite authors on fanfiction aswell as all my reviews and just everyone who has read one of my stories. I hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S This contains spoilers for the season 4 finale so... you have been warned.**

Orphans

No words were said in the van. They'd got rid of their black gear and were donning their original colours once again.

They could still remember what those colours symbolised and why their master chose those coloured masks.

Blue, it symbolised trust, loyalty, wisdom and faith. Its owner was all of these things from the moment he was mutated. A rock, for his younger brothers to lean on, not allowing himself to show his emotions. But he couldn't do that anymore. He was aware of the tears slipping down his face as he drove the wagon that had once been used to save their master.

Red, it was often associated with strength, power and determination aswell as passion, desire and love. The owner of this mask lived up to all these qualities since he was a tot. A protector of his younger and older brothers, not once letting them get hurt. He had built walls around his heart, walls he only ever let down for his family: despite being the tough one, he was now allowing tears to flow continuously-- not bothering to wipe them away.

Purple, it was a combination of blue and red. It shows creativity, wisdom, devotion and peace. Although the owner wasn't always peaceful he certainly lived up to all the qualities. Since a young age he was curious and devoted to his family. A younger brother to two and an older brother to one. A protector and someone to be protected. He had a love interest who he always wanted to be with but from now on he would stay with his family- the only family he had. Tears dampened his purple mask and weren't wiped away.

Orange, it combines red and yellow to make it. The colour of happiness, enthusiasm, determination and fascination. The owner of this mask practically was these qualities. The youngest brother and heart of the family, he was looked out for and protected yet he had the ability to do the same for others. A heart of gold that would accept anyone who was good to his family. He wore a smile to keep others happy, but that happiness had faded now. Baby blue eyes were pooled with tears that wouldn't stop falling.

The party wagon came to a halt beside the ancient farmhouse. The four teenagers climbed out, their faces shining with tears.

Without comment the oldest walked towards the forest, closely followed by his brothers. The smiles they had worn earlier when they were with their friends had long since faded and were replaced with depressed frowns. They only stopped walking when they came to a lake by the hillside.

It was a beautiful view, the water shone and the trees swayed in the gentle breeze. Any other day they would've enjoyed it, but today they couldn't because their master wasn't their to share the love of the scenery with them.

Raph growled and, with all his might, threw a hard rock at the water. It sunk to the bottom but created a ripple across the lake before so. He sighed in frustration and sat down, the others following suit.

No one said a word. They were all still in shock at what happened. They had always thought their father would be there, like an immovable rock. In the second invasion they at least had the comfort that he'd possibly survived and in the double invasion they knew that they had a chance to get Splinter back. But now it had actually happened. Hamato Yoshi had died, and he wasn't coming back.

They didn't know how long they were there. It wasn't until hours later someone finally spoke up.

"What's going to happen now?" Mikey was so quiet they almost didn't hear him. That one question made Raph have a flashback, and made him realise their situation.

 _The three out of four concious turtles in the back of the Party Wagon were silent. It seemed like the whole universe was against them. His older brother -his only older brother- was unconcious and may never wake up, his father was probably severely injured or dead and their city had been taken over._

 _"Whats going to happen now Raph?" Mikey's question snapped him out of his thoughts._

 _Sighing, he pulled his little brother closer._

 _"For the first time in my life, I have no idea little brother,"_

Raph would now give anything to go back to that time, sure it was bad but nothing was worse than this.

"Whatever happens we'll stay together," Donnie answered Mikey after a long silence.

"Guys, no matter what we have to have each others backs. We're all each other have now," Leo told them and wrapped an arm around Donnie who retaliated sadly.

Raph done the same to Mikey who whimpered and cuddled closer. They didn't ask for this. At the end of the day they were just children. They were like any other family, they didn't want to get wrapped up in this business with The Foot in the first place. And now they were just four brothers alone in the world-- four orphans alone in the world.

No more words needed to be said: and if you were to visit North Hampton and go down to the lake you would find four brothers wrapped up in each other. Human souls trapped in mutant bodies. A close knit family against the world.

Because now it was just them four. No more father to look after them. It was just them. Four brothers, four different personalities, four unknown heroes.

 **Well thats that! I tried to make this more in- deph about the situation the guys are in instead of fluff. I also tried to show that they're just kids at the end of the day and the turtles were never meant to be dragged into any of this.**

 **Also I noticed in the episode that at one point Donnie calls Mikey 'Micheal'. I was pretty interested about that so I may write a one-shot about it. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll see ya in another fic! _BYE!_ *hands tissues out* I know we're still getting over... _it._**


End file.
